Revelations
by WarmVanillaSugar
Summary: The different characters' points of view on the episode "First Kiss".


Title: Revelations  
Author: WarmVanillaSugar  
Category: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Drama  
Spoilers: "First Kiss", minor for others  
Rating: PG  
Content Warnings:  None  
Summary:  The various characters' thoughts on the episode "First Kiss".  
Disclaimer: I own not these characters, and this makes me very sad.

**Part One: Gordo**

_Chapter One: Valentine's Day_

            St. Valentine's Day. Dreaded holiday. I mean, who is this St. Valentine and why should we celebrate his stupid day? Who needs it other than the candy companies? I bet that there is statistical evidence that states that Valentine's Day is a complete hoax and the whole reason I bought little M&Ms that say stuff like "Be Mine, Valentine" and "You're Sweet as Candy" for grades one through sixth was because my brain was temporarily taken over by Fannie May. Either that or the fact that my teachers threatened to lower my grade if I didn't.

            I always thought that Lizzie and Miranda felt the same way. I mean, they both had those stupid crushes on Ethan Craft (I will never understand the attraction of tall, blond guys whose motto is "Whaz up?") but both had agreed that wasting their allowance on Valentines was idiotic. Neither had a boyfriend, and personally, since Brooke, I've been hesitant about pursuing a romantic relationship, but still, I thought we'd always stick together on St. Valentine's Day, even if we had a significant other. Of course, that was before Ronny.

            Ronny's so kind. Ronny's so sweet. Ronny's so cute. Ronny can give me a headache. Lizzie has never been so. . . . strange. I'd rather have her drooling over Ethan's new haircut than have to copy her social studies notes after going home sick only to find out that Ronny is the capital of Guam. Of course, when the test rolls around, I'll be glad to know that "the hottest guy in the universe" is Ronny the paper boy. THE PAPER BOY! Who has paper boys these days?

            I know I'm overreacting. I never even met Ronny. Maybe he's all that Lizzie says. Maybe the Messiah has finally come!

            Of course, the thing that bugs me is that Miranda actually accused me of being jealous. Me! There is no way in the known worlds that I would be jealous of Lizzie and Ronny! Just because she's my best friend and right now he's public enemy number one doesn't mean I'm jealous! Although this knotting fury and pain that's reeking havoc with my internal organs is kind of annoying.

            So here I am, lying in bed, gazing up at my profoundly blank ceiling. I suppose Miranda and I should give our support in this, but its hard. Our friendship has been really strained over the past few days. Instead of going to the movies last Saturday with Lizzie, Miranda took me clothes shopping! CLOTHES SHOPPING! After having to watch her put on an endless supply of turtlenecks, tank tops, t-shirts, jeans, and shoes and "oohing" and "ahhing" for each one I realized that as long as I live, I will never go shopping again. Never! Well, maybe for food, but that's it!

            I also realized that I missed Lizzie. First and foremost, she enjoys shopping so Miranda doesn't have to take me, but also, its like there's a void in my life. Its like those people whose arms or legs have been amputated and they still feel that they're there, but they aren't. I still feel like Lizzie is here, laughing at my jokes and nodding blankly at my science talks, but she's not. And I'm afraid she'll never be again.

            Because after Ronny, they'll be someone else. Some other cute blond who takes up her thoughts, her mind, her heart. I mean, what does it take for the brunette to be noticed once and a while? OTHER than for shopping purposes, I mean.

            I'm not competing with Ronny. Not that I could. I can't play the guitar. I'm not handsome and blond. But there's one thing that Ronny can't do that I can: I can see deep into the depths of Elizabeth McGuire and know her as well as I know myself. And Ronny can't do that.

            Of course, Lizzie doesn't care. I'm just her best friend since day one who is there whenever she needs some extra cash for new shoes. That's me. David "The ATM" Gordon. Well, I'm more than that. And if Lizzie can't see that, then we aren't the friends I thought we were. But maybe she needs some refreshing.

            So what if I've never understood music and I've always had a secret love of polka? If Ronny the paper boy can burn a CD, then so can I. I'm a freaking genius, for Pete's Sake! How hard is this going to be?


End file.
